The present invention relates to a voice-controlled ornamental toy which is controlled by voices to move an ornament to and fro by means of the effect of magnetic attraction and repulsion.
A variety of voice-acted control circuits have been disclosed and used in moving parts of toys. The effect of magnetic attraction and repulsion has also been widely employed to move parts of toys. The present invention provides a technique to use a voice-acted control circuit in controlling the operation of an electromagnet so as to move a figured ornament.